The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cal Corink’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in November 2002 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was the proprietary light-orange flowered Calibrachoa plant ‘111’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary Calibrachoa plant ‘144’ (unpatented) having cherry-red flowers. The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in January 2003 in Gilroy, Calif. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in summer 2003 in Gilroy, Calif.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. over a two-year period. ‘Cal Corink’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Jul. 19, 2005, in Switzerland on Sep. 16, 2005 and with the European Union on Sep. 28, 2005.